Une découverte surprenante
by Petite fee en sucre
Summary: Euh...Draco se fait adopter par une moldue, qui habite près de chez Harry. Slash HarryDraco. C'est vieux...


Un autre truc sortit de mes fonds de tirroirs... A mon humble avis, c'est nul, mais bon...C'est mes débuts, et ce n'esst pas si mal niveau écriture..C'est juste le sénario qui n'est pas terrible...

Rewievez moi s'il vous plait !

**_Une découverte surprenante_**

Draco regardait son père, incrédule. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son père, le grand Lucius Malfoy, l'envoyait chez des moldus ? Draco se concentra sur les paroles de son père.

- Je te confirmes que tu as très bien entendu. Tu va aller dans un orphelinat moldu. Puisque tu les aimes tellement et que tu ne souhaites pas devenir mangemort…

Draco était mortifié. Comment son père pouvait savoir cela ? A moins que…aurait-il lu son journal ? Oh, peut être aussi le fait que son père était un exellent legimens...

- Tu te demandes sûrement comment j'ai pu savoir ça ? J'ai lu ton journal. Bien, tu ne prends rien mis à part quelques affaires magiques. Tout est dans l'entrée. Tu pourras revenir lorsque tu seras prêt à devenir mangemort.

Draco baissa la tête mais ne dis rien. A quoi cela servirait-il ? Il se dirigea vers la sortie, prit ses affaires et suivit le jeune mangemort qui devait le conduire jusqu'à l'orphelinat moldu.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que Draco se trouvait dans l'orphelinat. ce n'était pas vraiment super mais c'était tout de même mieux que « chez lui ». Soudain, la directrice entra dans le dortoir et se dirigea vers le lit du jeune Malfoy.

- Draco, dit la vieille femme d'une voix douce, il y a une jeune femme qui désire adopter quelqu'un. Elle souhaiterais te rencontrer pour voir si vous vous entendez bien et t'adopterais, si c'est le cas et que tu es d'accord.

- Je veux bien la rencontrer.

- Bien, suis moi.

La directrice emmena Draco vers un petite salle, où se trouvait déjà une jeune femme d'environ vingt ans, brune. Elle était de profil par rapport à l'entrée et n'avait pas remarqué l'arrivée des deux visiteurs. Elle se tordait les mains nerveusement. La directrice ne dit rien et partit, laissant Draco et la jeune femme seuls.

- Bonjour, dit Draco, timidement.

Elle se redressa vivement et esquissa un sourire nerveux.

- Salut. Moi, c'est Carolina mais tout le monde m'appelle Caro.

- Moi, c'est Draco.

- Je…je suis ici car j'aimerais adopter un enfant…mais tu dois être au courant, je suis bête !

Draco se détendis et souri.

- Effectivement, je suis au courant. Personnellement, je suis ici pour me faire adopter. On pourra peut-être trouver un terrain d'entente ?

Carolina sembla se détendre et la conversation s'amorça. Draco appris que le jeune femme avait vingt-huit ans, qu'elle était veuve et sur le point de déménager…en fait, la maison était installée mais elle n'y habitait pas encore. Au bout de deux heures et demi environ, Caro lui demanda si ça lui plairait qu'elle l'adopte.

- Euh…je…

- Tu ne veux pas ? demanda-t-elle, déçue.

- C'est pas ça mais…en fait, je ne suis pas…normal.

- Comment ça ? demanda Caro en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eh bien…je suis un sorcier…

Et là, contrairement à ce à quoi Draco s'attendait, Caro sourit et lui demanda de lui faire une démonstration et de lui parler un peu de tout ça. Tout se passa merveilleusement bien et le soir, les deux jeunes gens partaient en direction du 6, Privet Drive. Draco n'avait jamais été aussi heureux d'aller quelque part. le maison était toute simple, chaleureuse. Alors que Draco et Caro étaient tranquillement assis sur l'herbe du petit jardin devant leur maison, un jeune brun sortit discrètement de la maison voisine, le 4, Privet Drive. Le jeune homme semblait avoir le même âge que Draco mais semblait beaucoup plus maigre…on aurais même dit qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques semaines. Il leva la tête vers les étoiles et des larmes semblèrent couler sur ses joues.

- Sirius…tu me manques, murmura-t-il, n'ayant pas remarqué ses deux nouveaux voisins.

Puis, l'adolescent soupira avant de commencer à courir. Il revins deux bonnes heures plus tard, trempé de la tête aux pieds. Darco et Caro étaient rentrés depuis un moment, à cause de la pluie qui était arrivée subitement après le départ du garçon et venait de s'arrêter, mais ils le remarquèrent tout de même. A leur plus grand étonnement, le jeune homme tira une baguette de sa poche et murmura un sort. Il se retrouva sec immédiatement. Cela intéressa soudain Draco. Un sorcier ? Peut-être le verrait-il le lendemain.

A dix heures le lendemain matin, alors que Draco était à table, faisant plus ample connaissance avec sa mère adoptive et mangeant son petit déjeuner, la sonnette retentis. Carolina se leva pour répondre, suivie du jeune sorcier. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se trouvait un couple, entourant leur fils. L'homme était gros - gras - tandis que sa femme était maigre. Le fils était une parfaite réplique de son père…Draco réprima une forte envie de grimacer de dégoût : le fils, qui devait avoir son âge, ressemblait fortement à Crabbe et Goyle : gros et sans cervelle. Néanmoins, Caro, qui éprouvait les même sentiments que lui à peu de choses près, souri aimablement.

- Bonjour, dit le père, je m'appelle Vernon Dursley et voici ma femme Pétunia ainsi que notre fils, Duddley. Nous sommes vos voisins ; on habite au 4, Privet Drive.

- Enchantée, fit Carolina, à contrecœur. Je m'appelle Carolina et voici Draco.

- Salut, articula Draco avec difficulté.

- Nous voulions vous proposer de venir manger le repas de midi avec nous, afin de faire un peu connaissance.

- On en serais ravis, déclara Caro, hypocritement.

- Alors vous venez pour midi ?

- D'accord, à tout à l'heure…

Alors que les Dursley s'éloignaient, Draco se tourna vers sa nouvelle mère et grimaça tandis qu'elle fermait la porte.

- Pourquoi tu a accepté ? demanda Draco.

- La politesse. Et c'est là qu'est entré le sorcier d'hier.

- Oh ! Alors on va le rencontrer ?

- Je pense…

Les deux habitants du 6, Privet Drive se retrouvèrent donc à midi devant la porte de leurs nouveaux voisins où ils sonnèrent. Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant la place à un bel adolescent. Draco, qui connaissait depuis longtemps ses tendances homosexuelles, l'observa minutieusement. Il faisait environ un mètre quatre-vingts, comme lui, avait les cheveux brun en bataille, de magnifiques yeux verts et un corps parfaitement musclé. Il portait d'ailleurs un tee-shirt noir moulant et un baggy de la même couleur qui le mettaient vraiment en valeur…soudain, les yeux de Draco s'élargirent et il dit, horrifié :

- Potter ?

L'autre regarda derrière lui, l'air angoissé, avant de se tourner vers ses deux voisins et de murmurer précipitamment :

- Tais-toi, Malfoy. Écoutes-moi bien, on ne se connaît pas, tu ne m'adresse surtout pas la parole et ne parle pour rien au monde de la magie !

Alors que Draco allait répliquer, une voix tonitruante le coupa :

- Qui c'est, sale morveux ?

Harry tressailli, comme si il avait peur, et leur fit signe de les suivre en répondant, la peur se sentant cette fois clairement dans sa voix.

- C'est nos nouveaux voisins, oncle Vernon.

- Ah, dit le gros en arrivant un sourire aux lèvres. Soyez les bienvenus. Je vous présente mon neveux, Harry Potter. Ne faites pas attention à lui, il est un peu dérangé. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que ma femme et moi sommes obligés de l'envoyer à St Brutus…c'est une très bonne institution.

- Oui, je connais, répliqua Carolina, raide.

Draco ne connaissait pas cet endroit mais, à l'attitude de celle qu'il considérait désormais comme sa mère il comprit que ça ne devait pas être la joie. Le jeune homme se demandait si c'était bien Harry Potter devant lui. Est ce que c'était le même Harry qu'il jalousait car il avait tout, en particulier une famille aimante qui déroulait la tapis rouge pour lui ? Comment est ce que sa famille pouvait-elle lui parler comme ça alors qu'il était orphelin ? Comment pouvait-on considérer un enfant comme un elfe de maison ? Comment pouvait-on dire aux personnes que son neveux était dérangé - fou - alors que c'était faux ? Draco était persuadé que la famille d'Harry était pire que la sienne…non, il dirait presque pareille que la sienne. Aucune famille ne pouvait être pire….Lucius, son père, lui envoyait un ou deux doloris par jour, pour la forme. Ses parents ne l'avaient jamais aimé…il était là uniquement pour que les Malfoy aient un héritier. C'est pour ça que ses parents l'avaient chassé mais pas déshérité. La voix de Duddley Dursley le sortit de ses sombres pensées.

- Tu veux aller dans ma chambre ? grognait-il.

Draco regarda un instant Potter - Harry ? - et finit par aquiser. Le jeune homme avait comprit que si il voulait se rapprocher du Survivant, il fallait d'abord qu'il se fasse accepter par sa famille.

Une heure plus tard, Draco, Caro et les Dursley mangeaient tandis qu'Harry servait et préparait les plats. Draco était vraiment étonné ; même lui, il n'avait pas à faire la cuisine et à servir. Lorsqu'il y avait des invités, il mangeait avec eux…

Une semaine plus tard, Draco, qui connaissait déjà le rôle qu'il jouait à la perfection puisque c'était le même que celui qu'il jouait à Poudlard à peu de choses près, était un des meilleurs amis de Duddley Dursley. D'un coup de baguette magique, un petit sac se remplit de vêtement pour une durée indéterminée. En effet, le jeune homme devait aller chez les Dursley car Caro devait partir pour affaires. Elle ne savais pas vraiment combien de temps elle devrait être absente. Draco soupira, prit son sac et descendit dans le salon où il embrassa sa mère avant d'aller au 4, Privet Drive. Dès qu'il frappa, Duddley ouvrit la porte. Il lui fit signe de se taire et de le suivre. Des éclats de voix provenaient de la cuisine.

- Mon cousin a encore fait une bêtise, chuchota « Big D ». Viens, on va bien s'amuser.

Draco ne répondit pas mais suivit le jeune homme. Dans la cuisine, Harry, un filet de sang s'échappant de sa bouche, regardait insolemment son oncle, qui était rouge de colère.

- Alors, que c'est il passé ? cria Vernon.

- Je me suis énervé et j'ai fait de la magie.

- LA MAGIE N'EXISTE PAS ! hurla Vernon.

- Ah bon ? demanda Harry, la voix innocente. On pourrait peut-être demander des précisions à mon parrain ?

A la plus grande surprise de tous, Vernon (« Big V » ? lol) sortit un morceau de parchemin de sa poche et se mit à lire tout haut. Au fur et à mesure de la lecture, Draco vit l'assurance d'Harry disparaître et le teint du jeune homme devenir franchement blanc.

- "Cher Harry, commença Vernon, j'espère que tu va bien et que tes moldus ne t'emmerdent pas trop. Mais il parait que Fol-œil leur a foutu la trouille. Est ce que ta cicatrice te fais mal ? En tout cas, Tu-Sais-Qui ne fais pas de morts. J'espère que tu ne pense pas trop au département des mystères et surtout à la mort de Sirius. Je ne sais pas encore si tu peux venir à la maison cet été, A plus, Ron." Alors, qu'est ce que ça signifie ?

- Je…

- Ne dis rien ! Tu es privé de repas pendant les deux prochaines semaines.

- Pour ce que ça change, murmura Harry qui avait les larmes aux yeux à présent.

- Et ne réponds pas ! s'exclama le gros en donnant une claque magistrale au jeune homme.

Draco était éberlué par la force avec laquelle la baffe avait été donnée. Il sentait qu'il commençait à s'énerver et s'exhorta au calme. Il jeta un regard à Duddley et décida de calquer son attitude sur celle du garçon. Il prit donc un visage réjoui et reporta son regard sur Harry, don le nez avait l'air cassé et saignait abondamment. Vernon aussi devait l'avoir constaté puisqu'il abordait un visage conquérant. Mais Harry défia son oncle, un petit sourire flottant sur son visage.

- Vernon, les gens comme moi ne sont pas tous sympa. Il y en a qui prennent du plaisir à voir souffrir les autres - on appelle ça du sadochisme - et parmis eux, il y en a un très fort. Il se fait appeler Lord Voldemort mais les gens ont tellement peur de lui qu'ils n'osent pas dire son pseudonyme. Et il en a après moi. Et je peut te dire qu'une de tes petites baffe après qu'il m'ai lancé quelques Doloris à la gueule, c'est des chatouilles.

L'oncle s'était retenu pendant toute la tirade mais toute sa rage explosa ensuite. Duddley entraîna même Draco loin de la cuisine car son père lui faisait peur. Draco ne vit donc pas l'oncle d'Harry le rouer de coups, lui cassant par la même occasion trois ou quatre côtes, fêlant une jambe et cassant un bras. Vernon portât le corps d'Harry inconscient et ensanglanté dans sa chambre, sans aucune délicatesse.

Pendant une semaine, Draco n'entendis pas reparler du « Survivant » et il commençait franchement à s'inquiéter. Mais le lundi matin, le sorcier aux cheveux de jais entra dans la cuisine. Sous le regard perçant de Pétunia, il salua poliment les quatre personnes présentes et leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient pour le petit déjeuner. Les Dursley « commandèrent » exprès de nombreux mets, sachant que le bras d'Harry était toujours cassé - seul Duddley et Draco n'étaient pas au courant des blessures qu'avait eu Harry - et Draco demanda juste un jus d'orange, en souriant gentiment. Pendant que le jeune homme préparait le petit déjeuner, Draco l'observait. merlin, qu'il était beau ! Il portait juste un tee-shirt à manches longues et un bas de jogging. Le tee-shirt le moulait très légèrement et…il rêvait ou Harry grimaçait à chaque fois que son bras gauche bougeait ? Non, il ne rêvait pas ! Draco déduit que c'était une séquelle du jour où il était arrivé, une semaine auparavant. Draco serra les poings de rage : durant les trois semaines passées en compagnie de Duddley, Draco avait réussi à discuter un peu avec Harry et…il devait bien l'avouer…il était tombé amoureux du Survivant. Oui, lui, Draco Lucius Malfoy, rebelle de la famille Malfoy qui était adepte de la magie noire, expulsé de chez lui pour ses idées politiques - contre Voldemort -, homosexuel, était tombé amoureux du beau Harry James Potter, hétérosexuel idolâtré par des milliers de sorcières des quatre coins du monde. Bien sûr, en première année il l'avait jalousé et même haï car il était célèbre et aimé de sa famille. Mais en même temps, il l'aimait déjà un peu. Et maintenant, il le connaissait un peu. Et il l'aimait à la folie. Il se demandait comment il avait pu l'envier. comment est ce que les trois quarts des sorciers l'enviait ? Harry n'avait rien. Il était orphelin depuis sa première année et ne se souvenait donc pas de ses parents. Et sa famille le détestait. Depuis peu, les Dursley lui avait acheté des vêtements convenables « pour les voisins » mais mis à part ça…Harry posa le jus d'orange devant le jeune homme blond, le sortant de ses pensées. Puis, la journée se passa à peu près normalement. Draco était obligé d'embêter des petits pour pouvoir continuer à voir Harry et ce dernier servait d'elfe de maison à chaque repas.

Le soir, alors qu'Harry était à l'extérieur, Duddley regarda Draco avec un sourire carnassier.

- Tu ne me crois toujours pas que mon cousin est un sorcier ?

- Non, je ne crois pas à la magie.

- Alors je vais te le prouver, répliqua l'autre, piqué à vif, en l'entraînant vers la petite chambre d'Harry.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est l'anniversaire de mon cousin ! Il va recevoir plein de trucs par hiboux.

Intrigué, Draco suivi le gros dans la chambre où ils se dissimulèrent dans un petit (?) coin sombre. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, Harry était de retour. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre où il s'assit aux côtés de sa chouette.

- Salut Hedwige. Alors, ne trouves tu pas que c'est une belle nuit pour rejoindre les gens que j'aime ? On voit bien Sirius ce soir. Ce bon vieux Siri…je n'aurais pas une mort aussi noble que lui. Mais bon, j'aurais 16 ans ! Je me rappelles encore de l'année où j'ai reçut ma lettre pour aller à Poudlard. C'est Hagrid qui est venu. Mon premier ami. C'est vrai qu'il m'a un peu effrayé au début et qu'il est bourru mais il est vraiment gentil. Tu n'étais pas encore là lorsque je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Je me rappelle que les premières lettres était adressé à mon nom et qu'il était précisé que je vivais dans le placard sous l'escalier.

A l'entente de ces mots, Draco serra les poing et s'exhorta au calme.

- Ensuite, comme les Dursley m'empéchaient de les lire, Hagrid en a envoyé des dizaines. Oncle Vernon a été effrayé et m'a mis dans cette chambre. Ensuite, je n'avais toujours pas pu lire une des lettres, Hagrid en a envoyé plein qui volaient dans toute la maison. Et là, Vernon est moitié devenu fou et nous a emmené dans un phare au milieu de nulle part. Enfin, t'imagine le tableau. Et là, Hagrid a fait une entrée fracassante en arrachant la porte de ses gons juste quelques secondes après mon anniversaire. Ça a été le premier anniversaire qu'on me souhaitait - à part celui de ma première année - et c'était vraiment sympa. Hagrid m'a emmené sur le chemin de traverse. J'étais émerveillé par tout ce que je voyait. Oh, et j'ai aussi appris que je suis riche. Lorsque je mourrais, je donnerais tout mon argent à Ron et à sa famille. C'est les personnes qui méritent le plus cet argent à ma connaissance. Les parents de 'mione sont riches donc…en parlant de 'mione, ça me rappelle l'histoire qui nous avait rapprochée. Je me rappelle encore la joie que j'ai éprouvée lorsque j'ai appris que la fête était finie. Tout le monde croit que j'aime halloween. La fête des morts. Pour moi, le nom est parfait. La fête de la mort de mes parents. Comment peuvent-ils croire que je m'amuse le jour de la mort de mes parents ? Enfin…dis moi, Hedwige, qu'est ce que tu crois qu'il me dirait si il apprenaient que je suis gay ? Tu crois qu'il serais déçut ?

Un hululement furieux répondit clairement que la chouette lui interdisait de penser ça. Draco sentit son cœur s'envoler : Harry était GAY !

- Je suis triste de ne pas avoir pu lui parler et lui présenter Mike.

Arrrrg ! Il a déjà un mec, pensa Draco.

- Je me souviens que je l'ai rencontré entre ma deuxième et ma troisième année. Quand on était au chaudron baveur. Mon premier amour. Quand j'y pense, la personne dont je suis amoureux en ce moment lui ressemble un peu, niveau caractère. En parlant de lui, je me demande quelle serait la réaction de Sirius si il apprenait que je suis tombé amoureux d'un Malfoy…bof, je pense qu'au début il aurait du mal mais ensuite il apprendrait à le connaître et je suis persuadé qu'ils se seraient bien entendu.

Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Harry était amoureux de lui ! Il jeta un coup d'oeil sur le côté et remarqua que Duddley dormait à points fermé. Il l'ignora et reporta son attention sur Harry qui regardait maintenant trois volatiles venir vers lui.

- Tu sais Hedwige, je ne veux pas me plier à cette prophétie. Je ne deviendrais pas un assassin et ce n'est pas Voldemort qui me tueras, déclara Harry avant de se pousser pour que les hiboux entrent dans la petite chambre.

Les trois hiboux se posèrent aux côtés du jeune homme qui décrocha toutes les lettres et paquets afin de laisser les messagers repartir.

- Alors, dit Harry en parcourant la première lettre des yeux. Ron me souhaite un bon anniversaire. Sa mère m'a envoyé la nourriture habituelle, les jumeaux m'envoient un assortiment de leurs farces et lui…un livre sur le quidditch, je dirais. Bon, j'en ai marre de lire. Lecturum.

- Salut Harry, fit alors la voix d'Hermione. Je te souhaite un bon anniversaire. Tout comme Ron, je ne peux pas écrire beaucoup car nous sommes chez Sirius. Enfin, j'espère que le livre que j'ai trouvé en fouillant dans une vieille librairie te plaira. Amicalement, Hermione.

Harry soupira et sortit un livre du paquet qui accompagnait la lettre.

- Tout sur les prophéties, lut-il. Magnifique. Comme si j'en savais pas assez. Bon, voyons voir…la lettre habituelle pour l'année prochaine et…ha ! Un mot de Dumbledore ! Est ce que j'ai gagné ? Donc, Cher Harry. Mouais, il essaye de m'amadouer, j'ai gagné. Je reprends, Cher Harry, j'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances. Après avoir beaucoup réfléchit, je trouve que ça ne serais pas prudent d'aller chez ton ami Ron pour les vacances. Et voilà, je le savais. Enfin, dans un sens, c'est plutôt bien, j'ai beau ne pas encore savoir de quelle façon je vais mourir, ça m'aurais fais chier que Ron trouve mon corps. Donc, je te résume : il me dit qu'il espère que je vais bien et que je ne ferais pas de bêtises. Et il faut que je m'entraîne. Il est en retard, le pauvre. J'ai un niveau de mage, pitit Dumbledore. Enfin, je veux pas que mes amis sachent que j'ai reçut cette lettre et en déduisent que c'est à cause de ça que me suis « donné la mort ».

Draco était effrayé par les paroles d'Harry et ne pu se contrôler. Dans un bond, il se leva et se dirigea vers Harry.

- Tu ne va pas faire ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix angoissée. Tu ne va pas te suicider ?

Harry fit un petit sourire triste et regarda l'homme qu'il aimait dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi pas ? Tu sais, Draco, je ne manquerait qu'a un nombre minime de personnes. Il y a Ron, Hermione, Mme Weasley, peut-être le reste de la famille Weasley. C'est tout. Oh, bien sûr, je manquerais au monde sorcier en entier mais ce ne seras pas moi, Harry Potter qui leur manqueras mais « le Survivant », leur espoir. Je n'ai plus la force de vivre sans lui. Sirius Black, mon parrain. Tu sais, il était comme un père pour moi. Je l'aimais vraiment…

- Tu me manqueras à moi, Harry, dit Draco d'une voix douce en s'asseyant aux côtés de jeune homme. Je t'aime. Et tu crois que ça aurais plus à ton parrain que tu te suicides ? Et tes parents ? Ils ont tous les trois sacrifié leurs propres vies pour que toi tu vives. Pas parce que tu est le Survivant mais parce qu'ils t'aimaient. Moi aussi, je t'aime. S'il te plaît, ne le fais pas, ne m'abandonne pas.

Harry regarda le blond avec des yeux incrédules. Puis, il sourit. Pas un sourire comme ceux qu'il faisait depuis la mort de son parrain mais un vrai sourire, franc. Légèrement hésitant, il rapprocha son visage de celui de Draco. Ce dernier avança aussi son visage et leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Electrifiés par ce petit contact, ils s'enhardirent : Draco passa ses bras autour de la taille du brun tandis que celui-ci se rapprochait et glissait sa langue dans la bouche de son âme sœur. Draco ne pu retenir un petit gémissement de plaisir mais il se repris et cassa le baiser.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Harry.

- Chuttt…Mobilicorpus, chuchota le jeune homme blond en direction de Duddley.

Le corps massif s'éleva lentement et, suivant le mouvement de la baguette de Draco, alla se poser sur l'immense lit de la chambre voisine. Draco revint, verrouille la porte grâce à un sort, insonorisa la pièce et retourna près de l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Harry, pourquoi voulais tu faire ça ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je…plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant. Il n'est plus là. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester en vie alors que Sirius ne l'est pas et que ma seule famille me bat.

- Harry, ne crois tu pas que tu devrais vivre pour eux ? Ils sont morts car ils t'aimaient, de tout leur cœur, plus que leur propres vies. Ton père, ta mère et ton parrain sont morts pour que tu vives. Et au lieu de les venger et de profiter de la vie qu'ils t'on offert, tu veux te suicider ? Crois-tu que ça plairait à Sirius ? A ta mère ? A ton père ?

- Non, articula Harry en sanglotant. Je…tu as raison. Je vais profiter de la vie, les venger et…

- Et…?

- Et…si tu veux…enfin, je veux dire…euh…t'aimer…? murmura timidement le Gryffondor.

Un large sourire fendit le visage, d'habitude inexpressif, du Serpentard qui murmura un faible « oui » avant de joindre ses lèvres à celles d'Harry. Le couple s'installa confortablement sur le petit lit et ils discutèrent comme ça, jusqu'à épuisement.


End file.
